After Winter - A Tale of The Silver Isles (Part 1)
'After Winter - A Tale of The Silver Isles '''is a fanfic that takes place sixty years after The Battle of Pebble's Throw, and so now Rashard's grandson Arnfinnr is ruling the Silver Isles. This story follows Torhild, a Dawn Spire Aesir whose parents moved to the Silver Isles. Torhild often feels left out, and so she is trying to find a place for herself in the Silver Isles. Chapter Count Summary (✔) Prologue: Across the Sea (Currently Working On) Chapter 1 - The Silver Isles (WIP) Chapter 2 - Argument (WIP) Chapter 3 - The Lakelander (WIP) Chapter 4 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 7 - Chapter 8 - Chapter 9 - Chapter 10 - Epilogue Characters (In order of appearance) *Gunnar *Eydis *Torhild'' *Varin *Arnfinnr *Svanhild *Groa *Ingun *''Sigurd'' *Bjorn *Dagrun *''Ragnarr'' Summary Sixty years after the Battle of Pebble's Throw, Rashard's grandson Arnfinnr is now ruling the Silver Isles with his mate Thora. Some gryfons from the Winderost such as the Aesir and Lakelanders have decided to move to the Silver Isles, while some Vanir have moved to the Winderost. Peace has returned, although tensions are growing. Torhild, a young gryfess who was first born in the Winderost, has just moved to the Silver Isles with her parents. She enjoys her days fishing and exploring the wilds of Star Isle with other fledges of her year, despite the teasing of Sigurd. However, when a young Lakelander gryfon named Ragnarr flies in from the Winderost, Torhild finds her world turned upside-down as she is thrust into tricky alliances, a web of lies and false friends. Will Torhild be strong enough to face the growing danger that looms over her new home? Or will the storm destroy everything she had ever worked for...? Prologue: Across the Sea The two gryfons had been flying across the icy cold sea for days on end. They didn't know when they would arrive in the so-called "Silver Isles", but they knew that no matter what happened, they needed to get there. For their sake, and for the sake of their young kit. "Gunnar!" the female, a pale silver gryfess with golden eyes called to her mate. "How much farther?" "I don't know," Gunnar replied, flapping his pale violet wings. His cerulean eyes narrowed against the pelt of snow, the chill locking his wings up. "Lord Kvasir never told us how long the flight was. He was much too young to remember." He took in a deep breath of air, staring fearfully at the horizon. "We should be there soon, though." "I hope so," the gryfess muttered darkly. "I hope so..." Gunnar looked at his mate. Formerly the seventh huntress of the Dawn Spire, Eydis had nearly metallic silver feathers with reddish wings. A descendant of the dragon-blessed Aesir, her feathers were slightly more bright than Gunnar's own, dull purple. She had bright golden eyes from the line of En, while her build was a bit more bulky than most Lakelanders. His eyes then landed on the fluffy kit in her talons. Torhild, their daughter, had violet-blue feathers with silver lion haunches and red-tipped ears. Her bright blue eyes matched his own, and he was sure that she would grow up to be a huntress great enough to rival her mother. They flew from another half-day before Eydis cried out, her eyes widening. "Gunnar! Is that...?" A thin sheet of clouds on the horizon they had previously thought to be a storm were slowly becoming more and more clear before they finally realized what it was: the isles. "We're almost there!" Gunnar cried out in relief, flapping his wings even harder. "Finally, we're almost there! Keep flying, Eydis! We'll be in our new home soon!" ---- They finally landed on the shores of one of the islands, Eydis collapsing in relief and setting her kit down. Gunnar rested his wings over his mate's back, Chapter 1 - The Silver Isles Chapter 2 - Argument Chapter 3 - The Lakelander Category:Fanfics